This invention relates to a massage apparatus for massaging a part of the human body, such as the back or foot.
Various known massage apparatuses have been proposed which employ vibrating members. Such known apparatuses do not, however, provide a massaging action which compares with a massage given by a human masseur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a massage apparatus which applies an effective massaging action to a part of the human body which stimulates the action of a human masseur at least to some extent.
A massage device in which a plurality of massaging elements move toward and away recurrently from the user""s body in groups of massaging fingers, and in which the groups of fingers move out of phase with respect to each other so as to move more closely approximate the action of a real massage.
Preferably, each massaging element is resiliently movable in a direction substantially normal to the massaging surface.
In one embodiment of the invention the apparatus is a back massager and the housing comprises means for attaching the apparatus to the body of the user so that the massage surface overlies the user""s spine.
In another embodiment of the invention the apparatus is a foot massager and the housing has a base by which the housing is stood on the floor, the housing presenting an inclined wall defining an inclined massage surface for juxtaposition with the sole user""s foot.
Preferably, in a foot massager embodying the invention the housing comprises two massaging means at the upper end of the inclined wall of the housing for massaging the toes of a foot juxtaposed with the inclined massage surface.